<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mentor by ittybittytidbits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468679">Mentor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittytidbits/pseuds/ittybittytidbits'>ittybittytidbits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedroom Politics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diplomat!Levi, Diplomat!Reader, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittytidbits/pseuds/ittybittytidbits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi teaches you how to suck cock. Specifically, his cock.</p><p>Companion/related one-shot flashback to Bedroom Politics. Born out of a Tumblr chat with K.</p><p>AU, Diplomat!Reader, Diplomat!Levi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedroom Politics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mentor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K">K</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The files were all stacked neatly at a corner of his coffee table. For hours and hours, the two of you had pored over every single one of them, proof-reading, cross-referencing, and, in Levi’s case, muttering amendments under his breath as his pen flew over the page to record them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of takeaway coffee cups, identically stained golden brown but for the patch of a red lip imprint on the rim of one, sat side-by-side on the glass. Levi eyed them with a vague disinterest, his exhausted mind reminding him to clear them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But later. Later, because now you were puckering before a pocket mirror opposite him, and he was  occupied with watching the glossy smack of your lips pull back into a satisfied smile. The mirror folded up; vanished; came to be replaced by a comb that whisked through your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two, three, four - His eyelids slipped; he lost count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you doll up to go home?” He heard himself say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I’m going home?” Your hair swished; purse zipped. When next his eyes deigned waken, you had already risen and were beginning to leave. Leaving, too, your jacket draped over the arm of his sofa so that you were dressed in nothing more than your office dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to find that the tight, high-smocked number (teasingly flaring to weak ruffles from the mid-thigh) was actually held together by nothing more than pencil-thin straps. Little tethers of fabric that stretched taut over your collarbones; that dipped - unknown to the world during the day, hidden as it was under your dark, prim jacket - behind you, crossing between and exposing the sharp little bones of your shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly remembered that the jacket concealing all of this mandatorily sported the Marian diplomatic pin, whereupon devilish amusement welled up into his smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never noticed. At this point in your career, you never noticed anything important. He often derided you for it, but this time, he thought he might turn it into a right capital joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I leave my jacket here? You can bring  it to the office tomorrow, or I can swing by for it early in the morning, if you’d prefer. I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be lugging it around tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure he could take it with him. But that wasn’t the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi arranged his slouch more purposefully, scooting near the edge of his seat, knees splayed wide open, one elbow perched on the armrest while the other crept upwards with his free limb, to lay along the top of his couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Where are you going?”  A drop of curiosity coloured his perpetually bored monotone. Of course you didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were standing at an angle to him, perfectly positioned so that from where he sat, he could observe you in your oblique entirety, from the swell of your breasts, the planes of your stomach, the flirtatious perk of your little ass, right down to the graceful curves of your legs in their dainty, deadly stilettoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nightclubs,” you replied in a manner that all but omitted the disparaging </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘duh’</span>
  </em>
  <span> of an unimpressed teenager. “Get to know the Mitras nightlife. Have myself a bit of fun.” You winked. “Maybe make a nice man’s night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a noise that was a cross between a smirk, a snort, and a sigh. A noise that rushed from his nostrils in a derisive huff. “And how,” he drawled, “do you propose to make anyone’s night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your brows knitted; affronted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t really think throwing yourself at the first available man, without anything more, is enough, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth opened and closed. Red petals. Moist, red lips, so pliable they seemed to be. Under your earshot, Levi allowed himself a measured exhalation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gathering your wits, you drew yourself tall and lifted your chin. “You seemed to think otherwise when you fucked me on your desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I could cum in you forever’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think you said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was high,” Levi replied dismissively, making a gesture reminiscent of smoking a joint. “And so were you. Do you plan to sneak weed in anyone’s food tonight? Because that’s illegal, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, you gave in to the burgeoning frown. Arms crossed, cheeks puffed out, you faced him. Stared him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t even give a halfway decent blowjob.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was painfully obvious that he was baiting you. Levi behind his words was all lascivious mischief, shimmering silver eyes and the poorly masked beginnings of a grin. Your cherished evening plans, made for months and months ahead, melted against the infuriating temptation of proving this man wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your purse smacked into the couch, tumbling beside your jacket. Frustrated fingers scrabbled for the zipper along your left ribs, found it, and tore it down. You threw your dress over your head, and at Levi’s triumphant look, growled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my best dress. I don’t want any cum stains on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he then had to glance at the discarded shift. A very flattering pale lavender, he noted, now unfortunately tangled in itself. He shifted his hips, grinning wickedly as he did. “You’d better swallow every last drop, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a strangled warcry, you fell upon his crotch, attacking his belt, practically busting his button and ripping his zipper open. You were reaching for his cock when he barked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand was already inside his pants. Your palm was already about to close around his member. You frowned up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going like that and you’ll tear a man’s cock off before he can even get hard.” He tsk’ed. “Told you you’re shit at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just to be contrary, you took his cock out. Cupped it between your hands. Gazed almost in wonder at Levi, flaccid, warm with his body heat and nothing more. The only other time you’d seen him, he was already at full mast and pounding into you. Truth be told, you’d really only seen brief flashes of him in the moments between his plunging in and pulling out of you; snippets stolen from those few seconds when you looked down to watch him pleasure you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you stared, stupefied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The command made you blink. Rousing yourself, you gripped the base of his dick firmly. He groaned. It was, however, not one of pleasure. Your face jerked up at him in annoyance. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were narrowed at you, slender eyebrows crashing together in the middle of his forehead. “My dick is not a damn gear shift. It’s also not a fucking plant to uproot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flushed. Blowing a breath, you loosed your grip and, internalising the sensation of him, moved your fist along his cock. Levi relaxed. You jerked him diligently, drawing closer in wonder as he twitched and you felt him firm up in your hand from the first trickle of arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride swelled in you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were losing yourself in the motions, panting warm puffs of air on his sensitive skin, going incrementally faster, when he said from above you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me in your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared down so that when you looked up at him, your eyes collided with his storming grey ones. Your hand slowed. His eyelids shuttered in a blink, opened again but halfway. He reached for you, the rough pads of his fingertips finding your cheeks, the corner of your mouth, the perimeter of your chin, in wordless encouragement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuffling closer on your knees, lashes lowering abashedly, you let the head of him, soft still, spongy, but smooth and heady, rest against the middle of your mouth. He cupped your face, thumb parked weightlessly over your temple. His eyes never left you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips parted. Then your eyes slotted shut, squeezing briefly against the new sensation, and Levi watched in slack-jawed transfixion as the head, then inch  by inch the rest of his cock, disappeared through the gates of your glossy, freshly-painted mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt it all and all at once:  tongue and teeth, the spit-slick insides of your cheeks in your valiant but vain first attempts to suck, the roof of your mouth, the precipice of your throat -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knuckles brushed under, tilted your face up. His cock slipped out, painting a slobbery trail diagonally across your chin. Bracing yourself against his thighs, you ducked your head and coughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stroked your face with the backs of his fingers, soothing you until you caught your breath and cleared your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time,” he murmured, trance-like; drunk with conscientious gentleness. “You don’t have to swallow it whole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. Recovered, you parted your lips again, capturing his stooping tip on your tongue, sucking firmly, and then bobbing with a vengeance. He grunted in surprise, the hand just beginning to rake through your hair tightening as he fought the urge to buck into you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting onto your knees, both hands planted at the juncture of his crotch, you fucked him as hard and as deeply into your mouth as you could. Levi was growing harder. You could feel the thrum of blood that rushed to his stiffening erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your tongue,” he grunted, combing hard at your hair. You obeyed, flattening the muscle against the underside of his cock and dragging him out to the tip to simultaneously graze teeth around the head as you tasted him under its seam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cursed. His hand fisted in your hair; grabbed a handful of the leather backrest of his sofa. In your mouth, he hardened completely. You grinned around a mouthful of cock, just missed his searching gaze, and dipped your head, bobbing and sucking a few more times before popping off in favour of nipping up and down the underside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, when he groaned, it was a throaty moan, sounded and wordless with desire. In response, you gave him one long lick from balls to tip, playfully flicking over his moistening slit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s sighing </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuuuuuuuuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one long, low syllable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revelling in your success, you took his cock in one hand, casually pumping, thumbing his slit in place of tongue as you mouthed his testicles, raking them with teeth, bathing them with your tongue as one, then the other, rested inside the humid warmth of your mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breaths were plainly audible now. You glanced up, past the throbbing flesh of his cock, and watched him throw his head back, chest rising and falling in urgent pants, his eyes screwed shut and his lips moving, muttering a rapid, spit-fire litany of quiet cusses. His hand resumed its absent stroking motions through your hair, pausing with every shudder of pleasure that spasmed through its master, digging into the tender skin of your head as if all at once begging for release and for the continuation of your wonderful, wonderful ministrations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took him back in and sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes opened. His fingers were flexing, attempting to open and close against your scalp. “Harder,” he said, voice hoarse and eyes glazed over. “Suck me like you’re going to drink me dry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moaned assent, hollowed out your cheeks, and slurped deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeeeees,” he rumbled, hips rolling reflexively. He watched you without really seeming to see you, lower lip bitten red, searching limbs reaching as far down as they could, finding the end of your coveted shoulder blades, and skimming, skipping between them, dancing on the top knobs of your spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your toes curled. You gulped. He felt it and uttered an excessively pleased noise. Emboldened, you lowered your head, drinking him in a little at a time, swallowing around every successfully embedded inch. His grunts spurred you on. Breathing through your nose, you forced your throat to relax and held him for a moment - just the briefest of moments - between your tonsils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His musky male scent, peppered with the salty tang of pre-come, wafted through and filled up your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sharp, hungry gasp, you pulled away to resume face-fucking him. Levi was near done, his instructions gone quiet, dissolved in a series of senseless, feral sounds. Your own head was filling up with cotton and you lost track of your limbs, forgot where you knelt, where your put your hands, where you ended and he began; forgot that the tickle brushing over your back and against your arms was your own hair, newly combed and even more recently tousled from having been used as Levi’s anchor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the world dissolved in the face of his imminent orgasm. You yourself became insensible to anything but the silky skin suctioned between your lips, caressed by your wet tongue, physically hot with desperate need, and the consuming, wild, inexplicable compulsion in your chest urging to make this trembling man come, not to prove a point, not to exert power, but simply so that you may revel with him in his relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He burst in your mouth without warning. Sticky fluid, rank with a heavy, unfamiliar, all-encompassing musk, spurted into your olfactory senses so that for a moment, as the liquid white trickled around the corners of your lips, you believed you were choking on semen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he growled through his haze of lust. “Look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of yourself, of the momentary panic flooding your brain, you whined at the praise, pleased, squeezing your legs together and clenching, holding on to that stab of unexpected arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum was dripping everywhere. It pooled in your jaw, slowly but surely being watered down with saliva. You cupped both hands, catching with them what you could while you grappled to remember what should be done next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucidity returned to Levi’s expression. Though still limpid, he drew himself up and ran his hands along your arms to urge you to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to swallow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led you to the bathroom, considerately turning away to clean himself up while you spat into the sink, scrubbed the stray dribbles from your breasts, and rinsed your mouth. Tap still running, you leaned over it, bracing yourself as the full realisation of what you’d just done dawned over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shivered. Levi noticed immediately. Reaching past you, the crisp fabric of his dress shirt and slacks pressing briefly against your underwear, whispering but a moment over your bare skin, he shut off the faucet, wrapped a fresh, fluffy towel around you, and herded you into his room. He plopped down on the bed and let you clamber onto his lap. Held you back just as tightly when you wrapped both arms around his neck and buried your face into its side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were great,” he murmured, nuzzling your hair, hot male hands running comfortingly up and down your back. Your only reply was a series of muffled noises. He had to smile. “Let me look at you please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wriggled in his grasp but eventually pushed away enough for him to look you in the eye. You returned the gaze uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you embarrassed for?” His voice, and the things he said, were the softest you’d ever heard from him. Elbow balanced against your back, he brought a hand up behind your head to steady you, and pressed the chastest of kisses on your mouth. “You did very well. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a squeak, you burrowed back into his neck. Levi laughed, the rumble of his low chuckle vibrating against the thump of your heart. When he held you like this, treated you  so carefully like this, all the world felt right; all the world felt like nothing could ever go wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought you did well, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was wonderful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You clasped him tighter and he reciprocated in kind, taut muscles squeezing just a little bit more around your waist. One whiff of him was enough to instantly relax you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so at twenty-three and a half years old, with one year of service under your belt, you fancied yourself in love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This began when K wondered how Reader in Bedroom Politics became so good at the sexytimes: is it the result of her accumulated experience, or did Levi teach her? As soon as the latter suggestion was made (especially when coupled with a very convincing scenario of Levi guiding her/you/Reader through a blowjob), we were never able to let it go.</p><p>Several blowjob anecdotes (because I write serious stuff off the seat of my pants but look up my porn), five dead-of-the-night and three editing hours, and one Lamy cartridge later, here it is. It was hard (no pun intended) but it was (is) also satisfying (still no pun intended).</p><p>Cheers, K!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>